On The Other Side
by Lemonheads R 4 Losers
Summary: "You're still as annoying as always, July." Drew stated, which made May glare at him. "My name is not July! I'm May!" she growled angrily. Mika sweat dropped as she looked at the two fighting. "Things will never change, now will they...?" she wondered to herself.
1. What Happened Two Years Ago

**Me- Hello and welcome to the very first story I've ever written on this wesite!**

**May- Well, hello to you too.**

**Drew- So, I've been hearing that this stroy is filled with romance, fantasy, and a tiny bit of mystery. Is it true?**

**Me- Yes.**

**Dawn- Who goes missing?**

**Me- Sadly, you go missing.**

**Dawn- WHAT?**

**Drew- ...**

**May- ...**

**Me- Well, I don't own Pokemon! All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri.**

**May- And read on!**

**May's POV**

It was finally my 15th birthday! I had invited the girls over for a slumber party and so far, it was fantastic! We watched movies, played Truth or Dare and joked around. Everyone always teases me about how I'm the only one out of the group of friends that does not have a boyfriend. Misty has Tracey, Leaf has Gary, Dawn has Ash, Marina has Jimmy, and Iris has Paul! But me? I'm still hopeless and I failed to catch Kai's attention.

"So, who wants to play another round of Truth or Dare?" Dawn asked.

Everyone rose their hands.

"Okay! I have my iPod, if anyone wants to start first..." Dawn trailed off.

"I'll go first!" Iris voluteered as she tapped on the Truth or Dare app and spun the dial that was on the screen.

"Marina, Truth or Dare?" Iris asked.

"Truth." Marina stated.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Iris asked.

"I've kissed Jimmy twice." Marina said.

Iris handed Marina the iPod and spun the dial.

"Dawn, Truth or Dare?" Marina asked.

"Truth." she said.

Marina looked at the question as her eyes widened.

"What's the matter?" Dawn asked.

"Okay...have you ever be kidnapped and do you want to be kidnapped?" Marina asked.

It was silent as Dawn tried to think about it.

"No and no." Dawn stated.

"I see..." Marina trailed off as she handed the iPod to Dawn.

Dawn spun the dial.

"May, Truth or Dare?" Dawn asked.

"Dare." I answered.

"I dare you to grab the bottle of mustard and squirt it all over Kai, your next door neighbor." Dawn said, a smirk on her face.

My face was bright red.

"D-do I have to do it?" I stammered.

Dawn nodded, her smirk growing bigger.

I sighed.

"I swear to God that you've been hanging out with Paul more often or something..." I muttered to myself as I went to go get the mustard bottle.

Since me and Kai both have balconies, I could climb over and do the dare.

However, what if I got caught? I know that he had a little sister named Mika. But, she went missing last year and nobody knows where she went. It's been happening a lot in Lilycove Town these days.

I opened his balcony doors and walked into his room.

He was sleeping peacefully with one hand over his eyes and the other hand hanging off the bed.

I blushed. I have never been in his bedroom before. Sure, I've been here once or twice to play with Mika, but he would always lock his bedroom door.

I squirted some mustard on Kai's hand and tried to find a feather somewhere.

I spotted a feather on top of his writing desk and picked it up, resting the mustard bottle on the desk.

I tickled his nose and ran out of the room, closing the balcony doors behind me just as Kai woke up and put the hand with mustard all over his face.

I laughed before climbing back onto my balcony and racing downstairs.

"Did you do it or did you try to kiss him?" Marina asked.

I blushed furiously.

"Marina, of course I did it!" I complained.

"Then, where's the mustard bottle?" Dawn asked.

I then realized that I didn't have the mustard bottle with me.

"Shit...I left it on his desk..." I trailed off.

Dawn clapped.

"Good job, May." she said sarcastically.

Iris yawned.

"I'm tired. Does anybody want to go to bed?" Iris asked.

"It depends on what time it is." I told her.

Iris looked at her watch.

"It's 1:45 in the morning." Iris said.

"Come to think of it, I'm tired too." Leaf said.

"Let's head up to my room. We can sleep there." I told them.

We all got up and headed to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next day ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to Leaf screaming.<p>

"What's wrong...?" Misty asked, rubbing her eyes.

It was silent as everyone woke up.

I looked at Dawn's sleeping bag.

"Where's Dawn?" I asked.

"I don't know! I was wondering the same thing as well! I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find her!" Leaf wailed.

My eyes widened.

"Are you sure she's not hiding?" I asked.

"Who knows? She might've gotten kidnapped!" Leaf said.

"Oh god...But, how can someone get in here? I mean, May has an alarm system, so I don't know how anybody could get in." Misty pointed out.

"That's true..." Marina trailed off.

"We gotta report this to the police." I told them.

"I'll call them up." Iris said as she took out her cell phone and began to call the police.

I tried not to think of what might've happened to Dawn.

_"Dawn, where are you?" _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And there you have it! Dawn's missing!<strong>

**May- Next chapter, we time skip to two years later.**

**Dawn- Where did I go?**

**Me- You'll see...**

**Dawn- *sighs***

**Marina- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie! =]**

**Dawn- And now, we're going to give you a preview of next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Preview<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Help me!"<em>

"Huh? What's that light?"


	2. What Is On The Other Side?

**Me- Hey guys and we're back!**

**Dawn- How long has it been?**

**Me- *shrugs* Who knows?**

**Drew- By the way, thanks for the reviews! Four reviews may not sound like a lot to you, but it's a lot to us. Thanks, you guys!**

**May- This time, we time skip to two years later.**

**Me- And I'm really excited about writing this chapter.**

**Iris- You always are...**

**Me- Hey!**

**Iris- *snickers***

**Drew- Well, Lemonheads R 4 Losers does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- And enjoy the chapter!**

**May's POV**

"May Maple?" Detective Cynthia asked. (A/N: Yes, Cynthia is a detective.)

I got up out of the chair I was sitting in and followed Cynthia into her office. I was wearing a tan peacoat with dark ripped skinny jeans and black boots. My waist length hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Yes, detective?" I asked.

Cynthia looked through her files with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to shut down the case." she said sadly.

I looked at her with a unreadable expression on my face.

"What? But why? I wanna know where Dawn is!" I screamed.

"But look, May! We tried tons of times to solve this case, but we found no clues or evidence of where she went." Cynthia told me.

"But...what about Mika's case three years ago?" I asked.

"We canceled that, too. Kai's coming later on so that I can tell him what's going to happen with the Mika case." Cynthia explained.

I was shocked.

"What if something paradox happened? What if there was a magical mirror that had another world on the other side? What if a wizard kidnapped Mika or even Dawn? What if-" Cynthia laughed loudly, cutting me off.

"Magic mirrors? Wizards? You have a very wild imagination, May." Cynthia said.

I looked at her with a serious look on my face.

"I'm serious, Cynthia! What if something like that happened?" I asked her.

Cynthia was silent.

"Well, I'll take my leave now. Goody day, detective." I told her before getting out of the chair and heading out of her office.

I kicked the big recycling bin that was outside.

"GODAMMIT!" I screamed as I stomped off to my car.

I got into my car and drove off to Leaf's house.

After the house was burned two days after Dawn went missing, I had to stay over at Leaf's house until I got enough money to buy the condo right next door to Leaf. Basically, I work as an entertainer for a living. I have to sing and dance for my customer, who is Brawley.

As I drove into the parking lot where all the condos are, I saw Kai walk out of the building.

I parked my car and got out.

"Hey, Kai!" I waved.

Kai smiled.

"Hey May." he greeted.

Yes, I still like Kai with all my heart, but not as much as I used to. But, he was still cute. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with jeans that have chains attatched and black sneakers. He had pierced his right ear and he was trying to grow his hair out and make it look like Lucky's hairstyle from Main Hoon Na.

"Did you just come back from the detective's office?" Kai asked.

I nodded.

"And she also told me that they were going to shut down the Mika case." I told him.

His eyes widened.

"But why?" he questioned.

I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I asked.

Kai's hands were balled up into fists.

"I'll be seeing ya, May. I gotta go talk to that detective." Kai said as he hopped onto his motorcycle and rode away.

I sighed.

_"Poor Kai...I hope things work out." _I thought to myself as I walked into the building and headed up the stairs to room 1513.

I unlocked the door and walked in.

Leaf was lounging on the couch with a botte of milk in her hand as she watched X-Men on Blu-ray. She was wearing a blue and white striped crop top with a white miniskirt and white flats. She had a white headband on that had a white bow in it and she had on white heart shaped earrings with the matching necklace. She wore a bracelet that had big and small white stones on it.

"I'm home, Leaf!" I called out as I closed the door behind me.

Leaf jumped up and ran towards me with a letter in her hand.

"May, you got it!" she exclaimed.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"Huh? I got what?" I questioned.

Leaf beamed as she sat down on the couch.

"You got the condo next door, May! You got the condo!" Leaf exclaimed.

I gasped.

"I did? But how? I didn't get enough money to- - -" Leaf laughed before I could finish my rambling.

"I gave in some of my money from working at the boutique downtown and added it to the money you got from entertaining Brawley." Leaf said while adding a little giggle.

"But...you didn't have to do that, Leaf..." I trailed off.

"I didn't have to, May. I wanted to." she told me.

"Leaf...you're the best friend I've ever had!" I exclaimed, hugging Leaf tightly.

Leaf smiled as she hugged me back.

"Well, the whole place is decorated and stocked with food, courtesy of moi. So, all you have to do is enjoy yourself." Leaf stated as we walked out of her condo.

"But what about my clothes?" I asked.

"They're already in the closet that's in your room." Leaf said as she opened the door and we walked in.

The condo looked similar to Leaf's, but the carpets were dark blue and the walls were dark red. Meanwhile, Leaf's carpets are cream and the walls are white.

"So, enjoy and I'll see you soon." Leaf waved good bye before closing the door.

I sighed as I dropped down on the couch.

"Geez...I wonder what really happened to Dawn?" I asked myself as I began to stare at the ceiling and make pictures out of the cracks in the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>~Later on~<strong>

* * *

><p>I cuddled up in my big queen sized bed in my room. I was wearing a green Lucky Charms shirt with green pants that had light green clovers on them.<p>

I closed my eyes and began to sleep.

As I began to sleep, I heard a voice call out to me not too far away from me.

_"Help me!"_ the voice called out.

I began to turn and toss in my sleep.

_"That voice sounded a lot like Dawn's..." _I thought to myself.

_"Help me!" _the voice repeated in my head again.

I opened my eyes and sat up abruptly in bed.

My tall bedroom window began glowing with rainbow colors.

I squinted my eyes, since the light was too bright and I had gotten too accustomed to the dark.

"What's that light?" I asked myself as I got up and walked over to the light.

_"What's going on here? Am I seeing things?" _I asked myself as I touched the mirror.

The mirror sucked my hand in.

I gasped as I tried to pull my hand out of the mirror but to no avail, it didn't work.

I sighed before pushing my hand further and my entire arm got stuck.

"What is this, anyway?" I asked as I stepped into the mirror and began spinning very fast.

I began to feel dizzy.

_"Ack! I can't take it much longer!" _my mind screamed as I fell through an open portal and began to fall from the sky.

I hit the ground very hard and got knocked out.

The last thing I saw was a boy and a girl running over to me before everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And there you have it, guys! She lands up on the other side of the mirror!<strong>

**Ash- Will she find Dawn here? And what about Mika?**

**Drew- The world may never know.**

**May- Unless you...**

**Me- R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie! =]**

**Dawn- And here's a preview of the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Preview<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mika!"<p>

"What happened to you? Did someone throw a ton of pickle juice on your head or something?"

"There's something you need to know, January..."

"It's May, you idiot!"

"Dawn's...here, too?"


	3. Meeting Mika And Grasshead

**Me- Hiya~! It has been sooooooooooooooo long since I have last seen you guys!**

**Ash- Where have you been?**

**Me- Well, I've been helping Hannah, who is my distant cousin, out with her boy problems and tons more!**

**Ash- Hm...**

**Drew- ...**

**Dawn- Well, Lemonheads R 4 Losers does not own Pokemon!**

**May- And enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I woke up suddenly and found myself in a dim cave. It was dripping with rain and there was a fire not too far from me.

I propped my elbows up on the blanket that was under me and my head began to throb.

I held my head and fell back down.

_"Is it just me or do I have a migraine?" _I asked myself as I began to observe this place carefully.

It looked like a hideout by the way it was dressed up.

"I wonder if the girl's awake..." a teenage girl's voice trailed off not too far from her.

A masculine voice laughed.

"It's alright, Mika. I'm sure nothing bad happened to her." the voice reassured her.

Two people walked into the cave and the guy spotted me staring around intently.

"You woke up. And my friend Mika was about to think that you would never wake up." the guy pointed out.

I looked up and the girl and gasped.

The girl gasped, as well.

"May!" she exclaimed.

"Mika!" I exclaimed as I shot up and ran towards her, glomping her.

I felt tears stain my shirt, which made me realize that Mika was crying.

"Mika! Are you alright?" I asked.

"I thought that I was never going to get any help! How's Kai?" she asked as she let go and wiped her tears.

"He's fine. Wait until we get back. He'll freak out and wonder where in the world you've been." I told her, which made her laugh.

"That's so him!" she said as she continued to laugh.

I smiled as I hugged her again.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're safe." I told her.

I then finally noticed the guy that was with her and arched up an eyebrow.

I let go of Mika.

"What happened to you? Did a pickle throw a ton pf pickle juice on your head or something?" I asked.

He glared at me.

I matched his glare.

"What's up with you and kiddie PJS?" he questioned, eyeing my Lucky Charms pajamas.

I blew a raspberry at him.

"Does it really matter?" I asked.

"I'd like to say the same thing to you, October." he sneered.

I stomped my foot on the ground.

"It's May, you idiotic grasshead!" I complained.

We both had a glaring contest as Mika laughed nervously.

"So, you weren't at Earth after all...Huh! And I was just telling Cynthia about how there might be another world on the other side of a mirror and how a wizard might've gotten to you or even Dawn!" I exclaimed.

After she had broken up the glaring contest I had with grasshead, she had told me that she had been trapped here for a while now.

"So, do you any idea as to where Dawn may be?" I asked.

"Wait, Dawn went missing as well?" Mika questioned.

I nodded.

"I was just wondering if you might've seen her anywhere. Have you, Mika?" I asked.

The grasshead whose name I don't know as yet sighed before putting his hands behind his head and leaning up against the cave wall.

"There's something you need to know, January..." he began.

I fumed as I glared at him.

"It's May, you idiot!" I complained.

A smirk began to form on his face.

"Does it really matter if I say your name wrong?" he sneered.

"Guys! Can you at least cooperate?" Mika pleaded.

We both shut up and looked at her intently.

"I know that you guys officially hate your guts and all, but there's something we need to tell you, May! she said, looking at me when she said that last part.

"Huh. Since when did you get so adult?" I asked.

Mika put her hands on her hips.

"I've been like this ever since I met Drew!" she whined.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"Who's Drew?" I questioned.

Mika jabbed her thumb at the grasshead leaning up against the cave wall.

"Your grasshead rival over there." she stated.

I glared at him before blowing a raspberry.

He returned the glare.

"Can you guys stop?! Seriously!" Mika exclaimed.

We both stopped glaring and looked at Mika.

"So, this Dawn girl you mentioned...by any chance, is she seventeen and does she have blue hair with sapphire blue eyes?" Drew asked.

I nodded.

"Yes. That's her, alright." I told her.

"Well, she's here. The wizard took her and she's doing work for him." Drew told me.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Dawn's...here, too?" I questioned.

We then heard a ton of chatter and noise from deeper in the cave.

Mika gasped while Drew let in a sharp breath and exhaled.

"Mika, put out the fire." Drew hissed.

Mika nodded before grabbing her water bottle and throwing the water onto the fire, extinguishing the fire.

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked.

"There's no time to talk about that, stupid July!" Drew hissed before pulling me up roughly.

I glared at him.

"It's May, you freakshow!" I hissed.

"Whatever, April." he said.

I stayed quiet, knowing that he'll spout out another comment if I answer again.

The loud chatter and noise got louder as I saw the light from a torch come into view.

"Holy crap! Drew, we gotta go!" Mika exclaimed as she grabbed up their stuff.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And here's your cliffhanger!<strong>

**Ash-EH?! What's up with the cliffy?**

**May-Aw! And it was getting really good!**

**Drew-I know, right?**

**Me-So, for all you people who were wondering when Drew was going to appear, here he is!**

**Dawn-I STILL don't appear?**

**Me-I gotta figure that out! Please wait, Dawn!**

**Ash-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**

**Mika-And here's the preview for next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview~<strong>

"We're back!"

"Those people back in the cave are the wizard's henchmen. They've been looking for me and your grasshead friend, since we know where Prince Ashton is."

"So, that's Prince Ashton? Looks like a normal guy to me..."

"Dawn! Can you hear me?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Drew, HELP!"


	4. The Hideout

**Me-Hello! We had just updated chapter three after a little "rendezvous".**

**Dawn-? What do you mean?**

**Drew-Everything.**

**Ash- -.-' **

**May-O...kay then, grasshead...**

**Drew-Hey! You hush up!**

**Me-And I don't own Pokemon!**

**Ash-Please read on!**

**May's POV**

We ran out of the cave and began to head to who knows where with Mika leading the way and stupid Drew the grasshead dragging me along by the wrist.

"What's going on? Why are we running?" I asked.

"Shut up and keep running, June." he snapped, which made me shoot a death glare at him.

"Why do you keep calling me- - -" Drew shushed me as we turned the corner.

"Why don't you ever shut up?" he snapped.

"Because I'm confused and I want to know where we're going." I stated defiantly.

Mika turned her head so that she was looking at us.

"By any chance, are you two bickering again?" Mika asked.

Me and Drew stayed silent and shook our heads (well, more like I forced him to), since Mika falls for lies too easily.

Mika smiled.

"Wow~! You guys got along so quickly~!" Mika exclaimed before turning her head around to keep her eyes focused on where she was going.

Once me and Drew were sure that she wasn't going to turn her head around again, we began to glare at each other once again.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Mika called out as we walked into a broken train station.<p>

I gawked at the state of the place.

"Oh my god, you guys live here?!" I nearly screamed in horror as I stared at the place.

Mika laughed.

"No, not really. There's an elevator that will take us down." Mika told me as we walked up to the elevator.

A guy around our age got up from his position on the ground and smiled.

"Hi, Mika." he said as he pressed the elevator button.

Mika shot him a smile back as she stepped into the elevator with me, Drew, and the other guy following from behind.

Drew let go of my wrist and reached across Mika to press the button that took the elevator down.

"So, how was your investigation?" the guy asked.

"Oh, that? Fine. Didn't go as we planned, though..." Drew trailed off.

The guy looked at Drew with a confused look on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he questioned as the elevator began to go down.

Drew jabbed his thumb at me.

"Clueless December here decided to pop up while we were heading to the castle." Drew explained nonchalantly.

I fumed.

"You idiot! How many times have I told you that my name is May?!" I snapped angrily.

Drew smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You said your name was August?" Drew taunted.

I stomped my foot on the ground.

"Your sorry ass ain't gonna be saying that once I kick your ass!" I snapped before pouncing on him and a fight ensued.

Mika sweat dropped as the elevator dinged, signaling that we had arrived.

"Right this way, you two." Mika said as she got off the elevator. I growled before kicking Drew off of me and following Mika out of the elevator.

It was silent, but once Mika kicked open one of the doors at the end of the corridor, it got loud.

"Guys! Calm down." Mika hollered.

The chaos had stopped just as some sauerkraut was thrown at Drew, making it land in his hair.

I tried my best not to laugh. Whoever threw that sauerkraut at Drew was officially now my best friend.

"Guys, we got chased back and we found a friend of mine along the way." Mika explained.

I gulped as I felt all eyes on me.

"Um...hi?" I said uncertainly while waving.

They all continued to stare at me before someone smiled and began to clap.

I nudged Mika slightly.

"Why are they clapping?" I whispered.

"They just think that you're cute." Mika replied, which made me shoot a confused look at her.

We sat down at a table and everyone began to discuss about the sudden thing that happened at the cave.

"Wait, who were those people that were coming after us?" I questioned as a guy handed me a cup of what looked like gin. I pushed it off to the side, not one for alcohol.

Drew propped his elbows on the round wood table and he placed his chin in his hands while sighing.

"Mika, explain it to her. Fanuary will get extremely confused if I explain it all to her." Drew added with a little sneer at the end.

I kicked him from under the table, which made him slightly wince.

"Fanuary's not even a month! And the name is May." I snapped.

Mika played with the curly ends of her light blue hair and sighed.

"Those people back in the cave are the wizard's henchmen. They've been looking for me and your grasshead friend, since we know where Prince Ashton is." Mika explained.

I growled once she said that grasshead was my friend, but then realized what she said at the last part.

"Huh? Prince Ashton? Who's he?" I asked.

"Prince Ashton is the prince of Fantasy. Three years ago when I came here, the place went into complete chaos. The wizard was one of the prince's trusted servants and he tried to murder the prince. The prince had seen that it was going to happen in a vision and left ahead of time. In order to have complete control over Fantasy, he had to kill the prince and consume his soul." Mika explained.

I was starting to like this story as Mika explained it all out for me.

"And? Where did Ashton go?" I asked, eager to hear more about this tale.

"He fled to a part in the outskirts of the kingdom, hoping that nobody would find him. What he didn't know was how much terror, chaos, and trouble was going to happen while he was gone." Mika said.

"Where's Ashton now?" I asked.

"Oh, him? Well..." Mika trailed off.

Just then, a guy with dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes barged into the room with an unopened bottle of gin in his hand.

"Hey, Mika! Do you know where the bottle opener for the gin is?" the guy asked.

Mika rolled her eyes before snatching the bottle out of his hand and putting it by her foot.

"Even if I do know where it is, you're not getting it or are you even going to drink some gin, Ashton." Mika scolded.

My eyes widened once she said his name.

"So, that's Prince Ashton? Looks like a normal guy to me..." I trailed off as I eyed Ashton.

Ashton shot a smirk in my direction, which kind of scared me.

"You may think so, but I'm a guy with magical powers." he told me as he sat down in a chair.

"Oh? How so?" I questioned.

"I can lure girls into mah charm." he told me. I then noticed that he was slurring and wondered if he had drunk more gin before that and was drunk.

Mika gave a look that said that she was warning me, but I simply just ignored it.

"And how do you do that, Mister Prince Ashton?" I challenged, hoping to see what he would do.

Ashton got up from his seat next to one of the guys and walked up to me. He rested his hand under my chin and rose my head up so that I was facing him.

"I taint them with my eyes and my touch, starting with the lips and going further until I reach the soul." he said before leaning in and kissing me by the corner of my mouth. I was beyond shock and I felt everyone's stare bore into me.

I could smell the gin on him and trust me, gin was not one of my favorite drinks and it smelt like mint and Leaf's clean linen flavored Febreeze combined into one and it was definitely not a pleasant smell.

He pulled away and had on a goofy smirk before sitting next to Mika and leaning up against her.

Mika sighed.

"I warned you...he's obviously drunk..." Mika trailed off.

I felt a hand roughly grab my wrist and pull me up from my chair. I looked up and saw Drew pulling me out of the noisy room and down the corridor and up the elevator.

"Drew, where are we going?" I asked.

"To where you will be staying." he stated bluntly as the elevator door opened and he pulled me towards a shed that was connected to the train station.

He opened the door and we walked in.

"Do you and Mika stay here?" I questioned.

"Just me. Mika stays with the others just in case they get too drunk and damage our hideout." Drew explained as he led me to a room in the shed.

He slowly let go of my wrist and I felt his fingertips trail along my arm and my fingertips as he reached for a string and pulled on it, turning on the lights.

"This is your room. My room is next door and the bathroom is across from your room. When you're done in the bathroom, there's some food in the kitchen." Drew said before storming out of the room.

I sighed as I observed the room quietly.

_"Huh...well, I better get myself ready..." _I thought to myself quietly.

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen wearing a read tank top with white fluffy pajama pants and red socks with yellow birds on them. My hair was wet and put in two low pigtails.<p>

I saw Drew eating something from a bowl and from looking at it closely, it was soup.

Drew noticed my presence and looked up from his bowl.

"Eat. Your soup's gonna get cold if you just stand there like some dumbstruck girl." he snapped angrily.

I shot him a glare, but said nothing as I sat across from him and ate my soup. It was tomato soup, one of me and Iris' favorite soups. I sighed as Iris popped into my mind. Iris moved after tenth grade ended and I haven't heard from her in a while.

I ate the last of my soup just as I heard a beep. I saw Drew glance over at his watch and his eyes widened.

"No way..." he trailed off before standing abruptly and rushing out of the kitchen to the living room.

I put my spoon down and went after him. I saw him sitting cross-legged by a glowing white orb and he touched it slightly.

A curious look was on my face as I sat down just a few inches away from Drew and watched what he was doing.

"Who's calling?" he asked coldly.

"I called because I wanted help." a quiet voice that I sort of recognized said and Drew frowned.

"Who are you?" Drew asked.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn said.

I gasped as a tear escaped.

"Dawn...?" I asked quietly. Drew watched me once those words escaped my mouth and Dawn appeared in the orb.

I pushed Drew to the side and looked at Dawn intently.

"Dawn! Can you hear me?!" I called out.

Dawn looked at me and her sapphire blue eyes brightened.

"May! How'd you get here?" she asked, happy to see me after two years.

"Long crazy story short: I got sucked into a mirror in my new condo and ended up here." I told her.

Dawn laughed as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Listen, I can't stay on here for long cuz I have to go back to work." Dawn told me.

I then noticed the scratches, burns, and patches of soot on her and began to wonder what happened to her.

"Dawn, what happened to you?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean my scars? I got burned by the kettle, I was cleaning the fireplace and I scratched myself by the Christmas tree in the wizard's throne room." Dawn explained, putting on a weak smile.

"Dawn, we'll get you out of there. I promise." I promised her.

The weak smile was still on her face.

"No need to worry, right?" she asked quietly as she turned around and a glare replaced the smile on her face.

"Aw crap!" Dawn exclaimed before she was seen no more on the screen.

"Dawn? Dawn? DAWN?!" I called out as I frantically tapped on the orb. Drew grabbed me by the wast and lifted me up from off the ground covered in hay.

"No! I wanna see Dawn again! Let go of me, you bastard of a grasshead!" I screamed as I flailed around in his arms.

His grip was too bright as I tried to pry my hands off of my waist.

"No! I wanna see Dawn again! Let me see her! No..." I screamed once again as I broke into sobs.

Drew let out a sigh before resting me on the bed in my room and walked off, leaving me to cry my eyes out.

* * *

><p>I rested peacefully on the bed after two and a half hours of crying.<p>

_"Where's Dawn? What happened?" _I asked myself as I cuddled up against the comforter.

Rough hands then grabbed me up and my eyes shot open. I saw two buff men with sweaty bodies, shaggy hair, and a tatoo on their left arm pull me out of my bed.

I began to flail around and let out a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I continued to flail around.

I kicked one of the guys in the leg, but that just made them tighten their grip on me. I screamed and I began to call for help.

I could help but call out the first name that came to mind.

"Drew, HELP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there you have it!<strong>

**Ash-The hell?!**

**Dawn-What happened to me?**

**Me-Stuff.**

**May-Why did Prince Ashton kiss me so suddenly?**

**Ashton-Cuz I'm king of the world!**

**May-*sweat drops while laughing nervously***

**Drew-And why the hell am I jealous?!**

**Me-Cuz i wanted you to be, stoo-pid!**

**Drew-...**

**Ash-Are you giving out a spoiler?**

**Me-Never! That was just an assumption that I had in mah mind! XC**

**Ash-o.0 O..kay, then.**

**Mika-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**

**Me-And here's a preview for the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Preview<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Who the hell said that you could barge in?!"<p>

"Drew..."

"Oh, what can I do? Eating a paan from Beneras makes me jump in glee~"

"Ashton, what is your- - -"

"NO! I demand for you to find them- - -NOW!"

"What do you want?"

"Why are you thanking me, you stupid September?"


	5. Another Day At The Hideout

**Me-Hello and we're back with the next chapter for On The Other Side!**

**Ash-Yolo!**

**Me-I love you all so much! I love all of these reviews! Thanks for motivating me so much, you guys. :3**

**May-So, what's up next?**

**Me-Actually, I don't know how to summarize this...**

**May-Oh. It's okay if you don't know.**

**Me-Thanks! :)**

**Drew-Well, Lemonheads R 4 Losers does not own Pokémon.**

**Me-And read on!**

**May's POV**

Drew kicked the door open and his eyes were wide once he saw what was in front of him.

"Hey! Who the hell said that you could barge in?!" Drew said as he ran over to them and tried to kick one of them in the face.

However, the guy blocked it and punched Drew in the face.

"Drew!" I exclaimed.

Drew nursed his cheek for only a second as he successfully kicked the first guy in the head, knocking him out.

"You're okay." he looked at me.

My eyes were wide once I saw the other guy coming up behind him.

"Drew! Watch out!" I screamed.

Drew didn't have the time to turn around, for the guy hit him in the head with a piece of plywood.

He tried to stabilize himself, but the guy kicked him in the legs, causing him to bite his bottom lip hard, trying to hold back a scream.

I covered my eyes with my hands, not wanting to see what was going on.

All I heard at this point was grunting, punching, kicking, and cursing.

That was when I felt someone remove my hands from my eyes and I saw Drew staring back at me.

"You're safe now, May." he told me.

Tears were brimming from my eyes as I lunged towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing in the process.

"Drew..." I trailed off.

I felt his hands slowly being wrapped around my torso as he hugged me towards him.

"Shut up, September. If you continue crying, then it's gonna make me cry, too." he snapped angrily.

* * *

><p>The abandoned train station was as crazy as always as I walked into the room.<p>

I was wearing a black short sleeve shirt that was cropped up to my upped chest with a white tank top underneath, a frilly black miniskirt and white knee-length boots.

"Morning!" everyone chorused once they saw me enter the room.

I smiled.

"Good morning, you guys!" I replied.

"MAY!" Mika exclaimed as she raced over to me and pulled me into a very suffocating hug.

"Ugh...this never gets old..." I squeaked as she let go of me.

"May, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Last night. Are you okay? Everyone's been fussing about the break-in by where you and Drew. Drew's been the most fussy. He wouldn't eat until he saw you." Mika explained as she led me to Drew.

I gasped once I saw Drew.

His head was bandaged around his forehead and he was bare-chested with another bandage wrapped around it. He had on a pair of black pants and he was barefoot.

He was lazily swirling some gin in a wine glass.

"Drew? She's here." Mika said.

He looked away from the glass and glanced over at me.

It was silent between the two of us for a least five minutes before a small smile spread across his face.

"Hey, July." he greeted weakly, which made me pout.

"It's May, you idiot! Why won't you just get it in your thick head?!" I growled as I kicked him.

He winced.

"Hunh?! Why are you wincing?! Out of all the people in the world, you're not the kind to cower to me!" I snapped.

"Drew, does it still hurt?" Mika asked.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? Mika, what's going on?" I questioned.

"Help me up." Drew said suddenly.

Mika nodded.

"Okay." Mika said as she walked up to Drew and helped him up.

That was when I saw what might've been some more bandages wrapped around his legs.

"Is that a cast...?" I questioned incredulously.

"Yeah. In Fantasy, we put on the fiberglass that our Doc Ministrase has with us and then we wrap some cloth over it." Mika explained.

"Oh wow..." I then glanced over at Drew. "Was that when the guy kicked you in the legs?" I asked.

Drew nodded slowly.

"Yeah...it still hurts like hell, but whatever." Drew said as Mika sat him down in the chair he was in.

Just then, everyone began hollering, screaming, and heckling.

Mika slapped her forehead.

"Oh grand. Ashton's probably up to something again..." Mika trailed off as she walked off to the commotion.

I then glanced over at Drew again.

"You have crutches or anything like that here?" I questioned.

He eyed me like as if I said something that made no sense to him.

"What are crutches?" he asked.

"Oh yeah...I forgot that this is not Earth...do you want to lean on me or anything? Or are you okay like that?" I asked.

"Come over here." he motioned for me to come over to him.

I then walked over to him and he got up, leaning up against me.

"Come on." he said.

I led him to where Mika was and it looked like Mika was seething in anger.

I then looked at what Ashton had in his hand and my eyes were wide.

"P...Paan?" I questioned in surprise.

When me and the girls used to hang out at Iris' place, her mom used to eat that around us. Leaf said that it had been a sin to eat that in her house while with the others, they had no idea what paan was until they met Iris.

"Ashton! Get that obsurd thing out of your hand!" Mika hissed.

"Oh, what can I say? Eating a paan from Banaras makes me jump in glee~" Ashton declared happily.

Mika pushed through the crowd and walked up to Ashton, who was in the center of the crowd.

"Ashton, what is your- - -" Ashton grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him, and his lips met hers in a kiss.

Everyone hollered while I stared at them in surprise and Drew just looked at them with an expressionless look on his face.

"He drank too much gin, didn't he?" I guessed.

Drew nodded.

"Yup. Maybe a little too much..."

* * *

><p>Two buff guys entered the now whacked up castle of Fantasy.<p>

After the place went into havoc three years ago, the wizard ruined the village and he also ruined the castle to the point where you know that the castle does not belong to its rightful owner anymore.

They walked into the throne room and faced the wizard along with Dawn, who had more scratches and burns than the day when she used the Kings communicator.

The wizard looked away from one of his prized marbles and looked at the buff men.

"Have you found him?" he asked.

"No. However, we found a grasshead and a brunette in a shed near that abandoned train station." one of the buff guys said.

"And? Did you capture them for me?" he asked.

The other buff guy shook his head.

"No. We were injured too badly to grab them." he explained.

The wizard gritted his teeth as he slammed his hands on the throne arms.

"NO! I demand for you to find them- - -NOW!" he growled as his eyes flashed a scary that made even Dawn shiver.

"Y-yes Sir!" they both said as they rushed out of the room.

The wizard then turned to look at Dawn.

"What are you doing?! Get back to work!" he snapped.

Dawn nodded her head as she hurried off.

_"God...! He's scary...I need to get out of here now!" _she thought to herself as she raced off to the kitchen, where she was to mop and scrub the floor until it was sparkling clean.

* * *

><p>I finished stirring some chicken noodle soup in a bowl and began to walk over to Drew, who was sitting in a chair by a TV.<p>

I was wearing a brown tank top with white fluffy pajama pants.

"Here..." I trailed off as I handed him the bowl.

Drew looked at the bowl and then shot a look in my direction.

He was still shirtless with a pair of black and white pajama pants.

"Feed me." he commanded.

I watched him in surprise. I knew that his hands were not broken at all, so why was he asking me to feed him?

I let out a sigh as I put the spoon in the soup, pulled it out, and tried to feed him.

However, he stopped me before the soup went into his mouth.

"Blow it. I don't like my food when it's very hot." he said.

I blushed lightly as I blew it and then put it into his mouth.

I kept doing that until I had the nerve to bring up the one thing I didn't expect to tell Grasshead.

"Um...Drew?" I asked.

He shot me a glare in my direction as I fed him another spoonful with two chunks of chicken and some broth.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Th...thank you..." I trailed off as I fed him some more soup.

He wiped some of the soup broth away from his mouth and looked at me again.

"Why are you thanking me, you stupid September?" he asked grumpily.

I tried my hardest to ignore the fact that he called me that as I began to speak.

"You saved me from those bad men. I didn't expect for you to come, but you actually did come. And...and you called me by my actual name..." I pointed out as I fed him the last of the soup, a light blush appeared on my face.

It was silent between the two of us before he rested his hand on the back of my neck, pulled my head towards him, and he planted his lips on top of my forehead.

My eyes were wide as he slowly pulled away.

"I'm not that cruel." he told me before looking away from me.

I continued to look at me, still surprised by that sudden chaste kiss to the forehead.

_"Is it just me or did I see...the kind side of Drew?" _I asked myself in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there we have it! Chapter 5 of On The Other Side!<strong>

**Ash-Woot!**

**Drew-Why are you even here, Ash? You're not even in this story.**

**Ash-So what?**

**Dawn-...**

**May-Um...**

**Mika-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**

**Ashton-And the King shall give you the preview of the next chappie!**

**Me-Ah shaddup. -_-'**

* * *

><p><strong>~Preview<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are we investigating?"<p>

"Drew, you shouldn't come! You're still injured!"

"Ashton?!"

"Found you."

"D-Drew...! What's up with all that gin?!"

"Don't fricking question me, Janufareeeeeeeeeeee..."


	6. Failed Investigation

**Me-Hello and welcome back to On The Other Side!**

**Mika-What are we doing this time?**

**Me-Investigation~!**

**May-...Huh?**

**Drew-I agree. What?**

**Me-You'll see... ;)**

**May and Drew-Ugh...!**

**Me-And as for what paan is, it's a leaf from India mixed with some kind of nut and alcohol. Weird, ne?**

**Ashton-Lemonheads R 4 Losers does not own Pokemon!**

**May-And read on!**

**May's POV**

I woke up to find myself sleeping in my room in the shed with a bowl of oatmeal, strawberry milk, and a note next to me.

I groaned while yawning as I lazily reached over for the note and began to read it.

_I left early cuz Mika needed me. She insisted on letting me make breakfast for you and so, I did. Wake up already cuz Mika wants to see you. You stupid February..._

_~Drew_

I pouted at the last part as I reached over and picked up the bowl of oatmeal and the spoon and I began to eat.

_"Why does Drew have to be so mean?!" _I whined to myself as I put down my spoon and drank some of my strawberry.

I got up from bed and dug through the closet.

I then put on a black blouse with brown skinny jeans and white Converse shoes.

I sat back down on my bed and continued to eat.

As I shoved the last spoonful of oatmeal into my mouth, I began to wonder what Mika wanted to talk to me about.

_"What does Mika need to talk about? Is it something important? Does it have to do something with Dawn? Or do I just have to babysit the injured relish boy and the drunk prince?" _I simply shrugged. _"Oh well...I'll see when I get there." _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>I eyed Mika once she announced what we were doing today.<p>

"Why are we investigating?" I asked, obviously confused.

"We're investigating to see if there are any secret passageways into the castle in order to get Dawn." Mika explained.

"Couldn't you use Ashton for this?! I have nothing to do with your plan of saving Fantasy at all!" I exclaimed.

Mika shook her head.

"I can't use him. He's of no use. You're the only person I know that can ace puzzle and strategy games. Remember the day when we discovered a secret cellar in Leaf's home? We can use you for that." Mika pointed out.

"Besides, Ashton's basically a drunk bozo who knows nothing but stuffing paan down his throat and downing gin." a voice pointed out.

I turned to see Drew with all of those bandages still around his body.

All he had on was a pair of red baggy jeans.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Before you did, Jackalary." he sneered, which made me pout.

"Jackalary isn't even a month!" I snapped.

"Before you guys decide to go at it again, can't you guys just get along?" Mika butted in before I could pounce.

"Why would I want to get along with Picklehead/December?!" we both said in unison.

Mika let out an exasperated sigh as she pulled out a map and began drawing on it with a feather that had the tip covered in ink.

"So, as you can see here, this is our hideout here. We will disguise ourselves once we reach at least 0.2 miles away from the village. We will go in and be like the other slaves there. That is where we'll find Dawn. She'll probably know the castle by heart, knowing how she is very curious. She'll lead us to the secret door and we'll overthrow the wizard from there on out." Mika began to explain.

"But, how will we overthrow the wizard? Do we even know how strong he is?" I asked.

"Only Ashton knows how strong the wizard is, but he's too drunk to speak up. And as for the overthrowing part, we need to stab him with a magical dagger that only one of the strongest magicians can create." Mika explained.

"And who's this magician that you speak of, Mika? Do we need to travel to get to him?" I questioned.

Mika laughed.

"He's right in this very base!" she exclaimed.

"Eh?! Then, who is the magician?" I asked.

I then notice Drew stick his hand behind him and he pulled out a dagger that glowed a light green.

I gasped.

"Wow...where'd he get that?" I asked.

"That's the dagger. Drew comes from a family of strong and powerful magicians. He's inherited his father's power of magic." Mika explained.

I watched him.

"Whoa..." I trailed off.

He scoffed while crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"Stop staring at me like that." he snapped.

"What?! I actually found something that's good about you!" I complained, which made he shoot daggers in my direction.

He then cleared his throat and he looked at Mika.

"I'm coming, too." he said suddenly.

Mika shook his head quickly.

"Drew, you shouldn't come! You're still injured!" Mika exclaimed.

"I don't care! Let me go!" he complained.

Mika groaned loudly as she forcefully pushed him down onto the chair right by where the door to where the noisy crowd was (I guess you could say that it was either for the bouncer or for the guard) and put her hands on her hips.

"Andrew Hayden! Do not let me slap you across the face! You are injured and if the wizard sees you, he'll think of this as a breach into our defense system!" Mika exclaimed.

"So, are we going now?" I asked.

Mika nodded as she rolled up the map and shoved it into her sack. She then walked up to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Come on, May. Let's go find the secret shortcut to the inside of the castle." Mika said just as the elevator doors opened and Mika stepped in.

I shot a look of sympathy in Drew's direction as I got into the elevator and we went up.

* * *

><p>I let out a tired sigh as we continued to walk through what Mika called the Gnarly Woods.<p>

"How much longer will it take?!" I complained.

Mika sighed.

"We're almost out." she told me.

"We've been in this place for, what? Almost fourty-five minutes now? When can we stop and rest for a bit?" I asked.

"Can't you wait?! We're almost there. Just wait a little longer." she reassured me as she ducked under to avoid getting hit by a gnarly branch.

I sighed as I tried my hardest to ignore any of the other branches.

_"Man...Mika said that it would only talke about ten minutes in this forest. But, we've been in here for almost fourty-five minutes! One thing's for sure, her habit of lying is still there." _I thought to myself.

Mika gasped.

"Aha! Found the exit!" she declared happily.

I sighed in relief.

"Thank god..." I trailed off as we finally emerged from the forest.

What I have been noticing ever since I arrived at the abandoned train station was that the whole scenery was black and white. It was like as if we had stepped back in time.

"Mika?" I asked.

She turned to look at me.

"Yeah, May?" she questioned.

"I've been noticing this ever since we came to the train station and I was wondering why the surroundings around us are black and white." I explained.

"Oh, that? Well, it was all because of the wizard. Him taking over the castle and Fantasy drained the color and light out of the kingdom. Now, it's as plain and boring as those old movies." she explained.

"Oh wow...wouldn't we have changed to black and white, as well?" I questioned.

Mika shook her head.

"No. People are spared." she said simply.

She then yanked ahold of my hand and she pulled me down with her behind a bush.

"Mika, what are we- - -" I was cut off by Mika silently.

"Shhhhh...look there." Mika instructed as she peeked her head up from the bush slightly.

I did the same and gasped.

A castle was sitting off into the distance and all you could see were splotches of red, orange, and yellow that resembled fire all over the place.

Then, I heard someone screaming and a loud monotone shout of. "Heave ho, heave ho."

"Jesus...what's going on over there?" I asked, fearing what Mika might tell me.

"Slaves. Some are getting beaten, some are trying to defend the other, and as for all of them, they're shouting a chant that will keep them working and motivated." she then pointed at the splotches. "And as for those splotches, those are fire torches." she explained.

I shivered at the mere thought as we hid our heads behind the bushes again and Mika plopped down.

She dug through her sack and pulled out two bottles of Starbuck's iced coffee and some sandwiches.

"Eat up." she said.

I eyed the iced coffee weirdly.

"Huh? I thought kingdoms didn't have this kind of stuff." I pointed out.

"I've had these from when I got sucked into this world." she opened her bottle and took a sip from it. "Surprisingly, it's still good." she noted.

I took a deep gulp before opening my mouth and putting the cold liquid in my mouth.

"It really is good still..." I trailed off.

Just as Mika could take another drink from her iced coffee, someone grabbed ahold of her arm and someone took a drink from her coffee.

My jaw dropped once I recognized who it was.

"Um...Mika?" I asked.

"Huh?" she looked up and saw- - -

"Ashton?!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the castle of Fantasy, Dawn was scrubbing the walls of the castle with all of the effort she could muster.<p>

She sighed deeply.

"Oh, when will I get out?! Ash must be worrying sick about me...! Oh, Ash...It'll take awhile until you see me again..." she whispered to herself.

A girl with reddish-orange hair and cerulean blue eyes appeared in the hallway, looked at her and shot a small wave in her direction.

Dawn smiled.

"Hey." she greeted.

The girl walked up to her, stuck her hand in the suds-filled bucket, pulled out a rag, and began to help Dawn with cleaning the wall.

"You don't need to help me. I'm fine." she reassured the girl.

She put down the rag and began to use sign language.

Since Dawn knew sign language from ever since Leaf taught her in second grade, she could understand what the girl was trying to say.

"Okay." she told her.

The girl smiled as she picked up the rag and continued to help Dawn.

Dawn sighed as she looked over at the girl.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you when you lost your voice, Misty." Dawn stated with sympathy in her voice.

Misty used sign language again, tears brimming at her eyes.

Dawn gasped as she dropped her rag and hugged her.

"Oh, Misty...! Don't cry! I'll get your voice back. I'm sure of that. I promise you that." she reassued Misty as she held her hands in her own.

Just then, they both heard the wizard call for Dawn.

"DAWN! COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Dawn and Misty both winced.

Misty looked at her and used her sign language once again.

"I hope not." she told Misty.

She used her sign language, telling Dawn that she will finish cleaning the wall for her.

Dawn smiled.

"Thanks, Misty. Well, wish me luck." she told her before heading off towards the throne room.

Misty nodded before picking up the rag and she continued to clean the wall.

* * *

><p>Dawn ran through the hallway and into the throne room, where the wizard was.<p>

"Yes, Sir?" she asked.

"Clean my crystal ball! I am sensing something coming from it." he demanded.

She nodded slowly.

"Hai..." she trailed off as she took the rag from the wizard's hand and she began to wipe it clean.

Once she was done, she stepped away from the ball and the wizard touched the ball.

That was when he saw Drew wobbling out of the train station while calling out to Ashton.

The wizard smirked.

"Found you."

* * *

><p>Mika was literally seething as she dragged the two of us back into the abandoned train station.<p>

"Ashton, are you a fool?!" she nearly screamed as the elevator began to go down.

Ashton shook his head.

"No." he stated.

"Well, in my dictionary, you are! Why would you drag your drunk self out here?! You know better than that! You're as drunk as hell, yet you decide to wander out. Drew had to try to find you and we cut our investigation short because of you!" Mika exclaimed just as we got out of the elevator.

I flinched.

_"Oh, bloody hell...That should tell me to not mess with her." _I thought to myself.

That was when I realized that a certain picklehead wasn't here.

"Eh...? Mika, where'd Drew go off to?" I asked.

"Got no clue. Probably in the shed." she said.

I nodded.

"Okay. I'll go find him. See ya for dinner, you two." I told her before getting back on the elevator and I headed back to the shed.

I opened the shed door and began to call out to Drew.

"Drew!" I called out as I closed the door behind me.

There was no answer.

I sighed as I began to walk down the hallway and into his room.

"Drew...?" I said uncertainly.

Just then, Drew came from out of nowhere and he buried his face in my chest.

My face was flushed a bright red at this moment.

"KYA~! Drew, what are you doing?!" I exclaimed loudly.

"I gots lonely waitin' fore yous." he groaned.

I then caught the scent of gin lingering around him.

"D-Drew...! What's up with all that gin?!" I asked.

"Don't fricking question me, Janufareeeeeeeeeeee..." he slurred on the last part.

My eyes were wide in surprise.

_"Just what is going on here?! First off, he's slurring and second off, Janufaree isn't even a month. So, that means he's...!" _Before I could finish my thought, he began to lean in.

I let out a quiet squeak just as his head landed on my shoulder.

I sighed.

"Well...at least he stopped rambling on..." I trailed off as I began to drag him towards his bed and put him in.

I pulled the sheets over his sleeping body.

Before I could step away from him and head out of his room, I heard him mumble something.

"...I missed you, May..." that was the only thing I heard him mumble out before he went off into a deep sleep.

My face flushed a dark red.

"Huh...? What's he talking about? Did...did he...?" I didn't want to finish that thought as I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Huzzah! I am alive!<strong>

**Ash-Yay!**

**Drew-Oh, not again...**

**Me and Ash-Yes again!**

**Drew-Ugh...!**

**Dawn-What happens next? I'm definetely on the edge.**

**Me-If you wanna know what happens next, then you gotta- - -**

**Mika-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie!**

**Ashton-Here's ze preview for next time~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Preview<strong>

* * *

><p>"Drew, you were muttering something yesterday..."<p>

"What's wrong with Ashton?"

"Is that smoke...?"

"GET OUT! RIGHT NOW!"

"How did this happen...?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."


	7. The Hideout Is Gone

**Me-Yolo! I'm back with On The Other Side!**

**Ash-Hey! You're back!**

**Me-Yeeup.**

**May-What's up now?**

**Me-You'll see~**

**May-Aw...!**

**Drew-*rolls eyes***

**Ash-Lemonheads R 4 Losers does not own Pokémon!**

**Me-And read on!**

**May's POV**

I slowly woke up and looked around at my surroundings. It totally did not look like my condo. I then mentally smacked myself, realizing that this was not home.

"Stupid May...You're in Fantasy, not back home..." I trailed off as I got out of bed and I saw some clothes folded neatly on a small table next to the bed.

I picked up the clothes and I changed over into a lime green tank top with black skinny jeans and black flats. I put a black bandana on my head and I headed out of the room.

Drew was resting in bed, since he still had bandages still wrapped around his legs.

I hesitantly walked over to the slightly opened door and knocked on it.

"Um...Drew? Can I come in?" she asked.

"Whatever, April." he snapped coldly.

I began to seethe in anger as I glared at him from by the door.

"I just asked you a simple question and you act like as if you hate me!" I snapped.

"That's because I do." he bluntly stated, which made me sweat drop and fall down anime style.

"Well, I'll at least go and make breakfast for you." I told him before walking off.

I walked into the kitchen and saw some soup that was leftover from last night. I took it and warmed it up, putting it into a small pot and cooking it over a small fire pit. Since Fantasy had no such thing as microwaves, stoves, or ovens, I had to use the fire pit in order to make food.

I tasted it with a wooden spoon and it was warm. I took it off of the pit, poured it into a bowl, and I went over to Drew's room.

"Um...I warmed up some soup for you..." I trailed off, standing by the door.

"Come in." he said.

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the room and he glanced over at me.

"Don't know how to knock, September?" he asked.

I tried my hardest to ignore that question as I pulled up a chair by his bed and I sat down, stirring the soup with a small metal spoon.

"Open." I said, giving him a spoonful of soup.

He sniffed it and he looked at me.

"What kind of soup is this?" he asked.

"The one Mika made last night. The wild rice one?" I said, trying to rejog his memory.

"Oh...that one." he said before putting the spoon into his mouth.

"It's a little hot still." he noted.

"What?! Do you want me to blow on it for you again?!" I exclaimed.

He nodded.

"Yes. Like I told you before, I don't like my soup hot." he told me, which made me roll my eyes.

Damn, I've been rolling my eyes a lot this morning...

I blew on another spoonful of soup and I gave it to him. He put it into his mouth and I continued to feed him.

I looked at him, remembering what happened last night with him and the gin.

"Um...Drew?" I spoke up.

"What now, February?" he asked, giving me a small glare.

"Stop acting so moody, Picklehead!" I growled angrily.

He stayed silent as I let out a deep sigh and I began to speak.

"Drew, you were muttering something yesterday..." I trailed off.

"And? What did I mutter yesterday?" he asked.

"You said that you missed me." I told him.

It was silent in the room for a couple of minutes before he burst into laughter.

"Bahahahahaha! Me missing you? I must've been drunk last night for that to slip out of my mouth! Why would I even miss you, anyway?" he said.

I fumed angrily as I rested the almost empty bowl of soup on the small table.

"Of course you were! I came back from the investigation early and you were as drunk as hell! Of course you wouldn't miss me!" I continued to rage on angrily.

He looked at me before leaning in.

As I continued to get mad at him, I felt his lips brush against mine softly.

I began to tense up and my eyes widened, my face was flushed a bright red as he quickly pulled away.

"I see you finally shut up. Did you seriously think I was going to kiss that uncute mouth of yours?" he jeered while smirking, which made me resume my fuming.

"You're totally not cute, Drew!"

* * *

><p>We arrived at the broken down train station after arguing some more at the shed and I opened the door to find the room in complete chaos, like it always was.<p>

Mika was in the middle of the crowd, trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Guys! Stop making a ruckus!" Mika hollered.

However, it was no use. They continued to go into even more chaos as she ran her fingers through her light blue hair.

"Guh...you guys..." she trailed off.

"Um...Drew? Don't you think we should help her?" I asked, glancing over at Drew as he tried his hardest to lean on my shoulder.

Drew simply shrugged.

"I think we should. Besides, it's not normal to see them disobeying her even after she hollers at them." Drew agreed.

"Okay." I said as we headed over to them.

Drew put his fingers into his mouth and he let out the loudest whistle I have ever heard in my entire life.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and they looked at Drew.

I slowly took my hands off of my ears and he looked at everyone.

"Oi, I don't know what you guys think this is, but you need to stop disobeying Mika when I'm not around." he snapped coldly.

Mika looked like she was about to cry as she ran over to Drew.

"DREW!" she exclaimed as she tackled him to the ground.

"Dammit!" he growled as he looked at her. "Why'd you do that?! Did you forget that I had broken my legs?!"

"Sowwy...But! We were all eating breakfast and all of a sudden, Ashton went crazy! He began saying that something is coming and everyone began to disagree with him. He tried to prove his point and all of a sudden, we ended up in this situation." Mika explained.

I helped Mika pull Drew up to the ground and I began to speak.

"Mika, where's Ashton now?" I asked.

"He passed out not too long ago. He's on the ground in the center of the crowd." she told him.

I walked over and pushed myself through the crowd. That was when I saw Ashton sprawled out on the ground.

I knelt down next to him and shook him lightly.

"Ashton? Are you awake?" I asked.

"They're here..." he muttered softly so that only I could hear as he began to snore.

I looked up and glanced over at Mika.

"What's wrong with Ashton?" I asked.

Mika shrugged.

"Beats me. He was most likely drunk when he said those things." she told me.

That was when I began to smell something weird in the air. I continued to sniff and the air smelled toxic. My eyes widened once I recognized the smell.

"Is that smoke...?" I wondered to myself as I continued to smell the air, trying to confirm it.

"Jackalary, speak up. We can't hear you." Drew spoke up.

"For the last time, my name is May and Jackalary isn't even a month!" I whined.

"May, tell us. What is it?" Mika asked.

"I smell smoke..." I trailed off.

Drew arched up an eyebrow in confusion once I said that.

"Smoke...?" he questioned.

Mika's eyes widened.

"No...No, it couldn't be..." she trailed off as she made Drew sit on a chair and she ran out of the room.

"Mika! Wait!" I hollered.

But, it was too late as she slammed the door behind her.

I sighed.

"Mika..." I trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Mika stormed out of the room, not even thinking to answer any questions as she headed down the hall and towards the elevator.

"Please, no...I'm not reliving that moment back on Earth again..." she trailed off as she reached the elevator and she began to press the up button.

However, it grew hot and a spark zapped her, causing her to shriek as she suddenly withdrew her hand.

"Ouch..." she trailed off as she put her cheek up against the elevator door.

The metal felt so hot that she swore that she was going to burn her cheek off.

She pulled away and gasped, her eyes widening as she put her hands over her mouth.

"No..." she trailed off before running back to the room.

She threw the door and she began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"WE HAVE TO GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

Once Mika screamed that, I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Mika, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't see it, but I know what's going on. The train station's burning down!" she exclaimed.

Drew's eyes widened while I had a look of terror on my face and everyone began to freak out excluding Ashton, who was still sleeping.

"What?!" he nearly exclaimed.

Mika nodded.

"Yes. We have to evacuate!" she said.

Everyone began to rush out of the room and I managed to drag Ashton out of the room as Mika helped Drew get out.

"How do we get out!?" one of the guys asked.

"Can't we just use the elevator?" I asked.

Drew shook his head.

"No. First off, all of us wouldn't be able to fit in the elevator. Plus, we're going to get caught in the middle of the fire if we go up that way. I'm guessing that the elevator stopped working. So, I guess we're gonna have to use the stairs." Drew explained.

"Stairs...?" I questioned.

"May, I may have not been on Earth in so long, but I know what emergency exits are." Mika told me while rolling her eyes.

"Hey...!" I complained.

"Come on! We don't want to burn!" a guy cried out.

Ministrase sighed.

"I'll poof Mika and Drew out of here. I'll help May get everyone out of here." she turned to look at me. "I know what you're going to ask me. Yes, I know other spells besides curing spells." she told me.

"Okay, glad we got that cleared up." I said as we began to get our plan underway.

* * *

><p>"GET OUT! RIGHT NOW!"<p>

I heard Drew as we finally found the exit and we got out. I turned around and my eyes widened once I looked at the train station.

The sight was horrifying. The whole place was now engulfed in flames, reminding me of the fire Paul was in when we were in sixth grade and Mika was in fifth.

Mika looked like she was about to cry.

"Mika..." I trailed off, pulling her to me.

Drew had a grim look on his face as he flicked some hair out of his face.

"Come on. We have to go." he said as we began to walk away from the now burning hideout.

As we continued to walk, I looked around and that was when I noticed that the scenery looked similar to when I went with Mika to check out the kingdom.

"Drew, where are we- - -"

"Just shut up, Fanuary." he snapped, which made me cross my arms over my chest as we began to head into the forest.

* * *

><p>"How did this happen...?" Mika asked.<p>

We had stopped off for lunch, since we have been walking for more than two hours. Ministrase concluded that we were lost and until Drew and herself can figure a way out of her, we have to stay here.

Drew recruited a team for going to find food. Apparently, I was on the team.

"I don't know. But, I feel like I know who did it." Ministrase said.

"Who?" I asked.

Ministrase shrugged.

"I don't know exactly who did it, but the aura around the fire felt menacing. IT was almost like as if a magician did it." she explained.

"I see..." I trailed off.

"Oi, December. You coming or what?" an annoyed Drew asked.

I fumed angrily.

"Shut up, Picklehead! I'm coming!" I turned to look at Mika, who was drawing something into the dirt with her finger. "Mika, I'll be back." I said.

"Alright." she said, not looking up from the ground.

I sighed before walking off and following Drew and the others deeper into the forest.

"Drew, why are you the head of the group, anyway?" I asked.

"Because I can, now shut up." he snapped angrily.

I pouted as I spotted a berry patch.

"Ooooooh! Berries!" I exclaimed as I picked up a couple and popped one into my mouth.

"You know, I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warned.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Those types of berries are poisonous." he told me, which made me freeze.

I threw the berries out of my hand and I spat out the berry that was in my mouth.

"Euck!" I exclaimed, which made Drew smirk.

"Stupid June..." he turned to look at the others. "Come on. Let's continue on." he said as they began to walk off.

I huffed out a sigh before going after them.

_"I hate this already..." _I trailed off in my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Finally! I'm done with this stupid chapter!<strong>

**Drew-Well, good for you.**

**Me-Drew...**

**May-What's up next?**

**Me-Oh, that? Well, if you want to know that, then you're gonna have to- - -**

**Mika-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie!**

**Me-And here's the preview for next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Preview<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're heading for the kingdom, aren't we?"<p>

"You remind me so much of Adelaide that it's annoying."

"Guys! Incoming!"

"Who are you and why are you here?!"

"Drew, I'm here for you. So, stop being so alone."


	8. Drew's Past

**Me-Hey, you guys! I am back with the next chapter of On The Other Side!**

**May-Yay! You're back!**

**Drew-Hmph. Whatever.**

**Me-*sweat drops* Have you gotten grumpy in the past five months I have not seen you?**

**Mika-*shrugs* That's probably what it is.**

**May-Lemonheads R 4 Losers does not own Pokémon!**

**Me-And read on!**

**May's POV**

I sat next to Mika on a rock later that night, tired from all that hunting we did and Drew's annoying remarks and teasing.

"I hate this, Mika..." I trailed off.

"I know you do. But, it's not like as if I wanted our hideout to burn down." Mika said sadly.

Mika pulled the bandana off of my head and she began to comb her fingers through it. As she began to create a French ponytail, I began to speak.

"Doesn't this path look familiar?" I asked.

Mika nodded.

"Come to think of it, you're right." she looked around at the scenery. "I feel like I've been here before." she noted.

Drew stayed silent as he ate some trout that he had cooked on a stick over a fire not too long ago.

"Not really..." he mumbled.

Mika looked at Drew, the fear slowly starting to become evident in her eyes.

"We're heading for the kingdom, aren't we?" she asked.

Drew didn't say anything as he continued to eat. He reached for some water and he drank it.

Mika looked at him fear. Whenever he stayed silent, it meant that he was going to do something that made Mika doubt him.

"Hey, answer her! When someone's asking you a question, then you answer them!" I snapped, annoyed by Drew's quietness.

"This is a conversation between me and Mika. Don't get involved in it, June." he snapped back.

"But Mika is **my** friend! I can get involved in this conversation if I feel like it!" I growled.

Drew let out an exasperated sigh before rubbing his temples.

"You remind me so much of Adelaide that it's annoying." he grumbled.

I eyed him weirdly once he said that.

_"Huh? Who is Adelaide?" _I asked myself.

Mika looked at him with sympathy written all over her face.

"Drew, don't bring her up. You know how much that can pain you if you do." she warned.

Drew sighed as he got up from his spot on a log.

"I'm heading to sleep. See you." he said, getting on his crutches and heading off to his tent.

I watched his disappear into the tent and then at Mika, who was biting her lip in uneasiness.

"Mika, I'm heading to my tent. See you tomorrow." I said suddenly.

"Yeah, good night." she said, waving at me as I disappeared into my tent.

I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding in and I plopped down on the blanket that I laid on the ground.

_"What was that about? The air was so tense..." _I trailed off as I closed my eyes and I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Incoming!"<p>

I shot up from bed once I heard one of the guys shout that from outside.

"Eh...?" I looked at the tent exit weirdly. "What's going on out there?" I wondered out loud as I got up and I headed out of the tent.

I watched as I saw everyone pull out their weapons as two guys came into view.

The first guy had red and black hair that was in a mohawk with one green eye and one purple eye. He had on a black and red horizontal striped dress shirt with black pants and shoes.

The second guy had spiky green hair that was slicked off to the side with hazel eyes. He had the same thing that the other guy had on, but he had on a black cloak over it.

"Mika!" I ran over to Mika. "What is going on out here?!" I asked.

"Derek and Sam spotted these two guys when they went to go look for some non-poisonous berries. They left Greg and Steven to hold them off so that they could warn us, but it seems to be that these guys managed to get past them." Mika explained.

A guy pointed a spear at the red-black haired guy.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" he hissed.

The green-haired guy laughed like a maniac.

"It's so fun to piss you guys off! I honestly wasn't expecting you guys to survive that fire." he noted.

Drew's eyes widened.

"So you guys did it..." he trailed off.

The green-haired guy laughed again.

"Bahahahahahahahaha! What, were you expecting something else?" he walked over to Drew and lightly touched his cheek. "Aw, is someone mad? Are you gonna blow up on me with your Riza and kill me?" he asked teasingly.

Drew gritted his teeth as he glared at him.

"Fuck off." he growled deeply as a flash of red flickered in his eyes.

Mika slapped the guy's hand away from Drew's cheek.

"Leave him alone, Kalai. You've hurt him too much." she snapped.

My head was beginning to hurt due to how confused I was. First, they mention this Adelaide girl. Now, this Kalai guy comes in and gets Drew uneasy? Not only that, Mika seems to know what's going on, since she's defending him.

Kalai snickered.

"You're such a sweetie, Mika." he pulled her towards him. "You're always protecting Drew like he's your baby brother. But, that's just gonna make him weaker." he hissed onto her lips.

A gun was cocked with the barrel being placed against Kalai's head.

"Enough, Kalai."

Kalai chuckled.

"Ah, well isn't this a surprise...Mister Ashton isn't actually in his drunken stupor." he noted, his zany hazel eyes locking with Ashton's emerald-green ones.

Ashton snarled.

"Don't act smart with me. What the hell are you and Drabin doing here?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Us? Oh, we're just here to scout the area after your poor little hideout burned down." Kalai explained.

Drew growled as he glared at Kalai, his teeth gritted.

"Why you...!" Kalai gripped Drew's chin and hazel locked with emerald.

"Aw, poor little Drewsie...are you gunna cry? Oh, wait." Kalai's lips twisted into a smirk. "You already did. If our poor little sister didn't die, then you wouldn't be so misera- - -" a punch was delivered to Kalai's face.

"Shut up! We're not brothers anymore!" a scary green aura began to surround Drew, which began to scare me a little.

_"This is scary...just what the heck is going on here?" _I asked myself.

"Drew! Stop!" Mika raced over to Drew. "Don't do this! Your Riza will get out of control!" she exclaimed.

"Who cares?!" his eyes glowed a blood-red as he looked at Kalai. "We aren't related! Because of you, I lost Adelaide!" he shouted.

"Oooooh, be careful with what you say." Kalai got up from the ground. "We're still related. And by the way, I didn't make Adelaide die. It's all you." he sneered.

Drew's eyes widened in shock as he made his way over to Kalai.

"SHUT UP!" he threw Kalai against a nearby tree and he began to swing punches at the greenhead's face.

"Drew! Enough!" Mika stormed over to the two brawling men and she forcefully pulled Drew off of Kalai. "This is enough! What is in the past is in the past! Kalai, stop bothering Drew. You KNOW your brother has Riza, so why bother him about it?!" she shouted in Kalai's face.

"Hmph! Whatever..." he pushed himself off of the tree and he looked at Drew, nursing his bruised jaw. "But, don't forget: It's all you." Kalai said before walking off with Drabin following from behind.

Drew gritted his teeth while glaring at the back of Kalai's head. Mika had a solemn look on her face as her hands went onto his shoulders, massaging them.

"Drew..." she trailed off.

Drew let out a small growl as he moved himself away from Mika.

"I'm going out for a little bit." he said before walking off, leaving everyone to wonder what had happened.

* * *

><p>Mika looked a little stressed as we ate the fish soup that one of the guys had made for us later that night. She brushed some light blue hair away from her eyes as she sighed.<p>

"I'm worried." she stated suddenly.

"Worried? Why?" I asked.

"Drew hasn't come back yet. It's starting to concern me, considering the fact that it is getting dark." Mika explained.

I looked around at the scenery, looking around for any other signs that may signify that it was nighttime. However, there was no signification.

"Um...how exactly is it nighttime?" I asked.

"The sky. When there are more than three stars in the sky, that means that it is officially nighttime." Mika explained.

"Ah..." I trailed off.

The campfire was silent again. All I could hear was the crackle of the fire. Mika decided to break the silence by clearing her throat.

"Go look for him." she spoke.

"Eh?! Why me?! He hates me!" I complained.

"He may hate you, but he'll let you come close to him. For some reason, he doesn't talk to me during these outbursts." Mika noted.

"Huh..." I get up from the ground. "I'll go search for him." I declared before running off in search of Drew.

* * *

><p>It had been ten minutes since I went off to find Drew under Mika's orders. So far, I felt like I had been wandering around in circles.<p>

_"Ugh...where in the world is Drew?" _I asked myself.

I walked through some bushes and I had stumbled upon a lake. It looked peaceful, which I though was weird, considering the fact that this place was not at peace at all.

"A lake..." I trailed off.

I looked to my left and I gasped softly. Drew was sitting not too far away from me. He was staring out at the lake with an unreadable look on his face.

"Drew..." even though his name came out in a whisper from my lips, he heard he perfectly fine. He turned his head and looked at him.

"And just what do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"I...Mika sent me to come get you." I told him.

Drew looked at me before sighing.

"That woman...tell her that I'm not ready to come back yet." he said as he diverted his eyes back to the lake.

"Don't be like that!" I made my way over to him and sat down. "Mika is really worried about you. Everyone is worried about you!" I pointed out.

Drew scoffed.

"And you're saying that you're not?" he asked.

"Huh...?" I blinked my eyes twice, not getting what Drew meant.

Drew let out another sigh.

"You're just like Adelaide...not having a care in the world when you should..." he trailed off.

"Who's Adelaide?" I asked.

Drew stayed silent, possibly contemplating on whether or not he should tell me anything. Before I could open my mouth and say that he didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to, he began to speak.

"Adelaide is my little sister." he said.

"Your sister?" I questioned.

"Yeah. My mom was from Earth and my father is Fantasian. They met when my mother got trapped down here just like you. Thus, they got married after falling madly in love and had three kids: Me, Adelaide, and Kalai." Drew began.

"Kalai? The guy who was here earlier today?" I questioned.

"Yes, him. We had a good childhood. That is, until I had gotten bullied in class one day when I was five. I had then burned him to death on the playground. My mother had gotten worried and called the physician to our home. Turned out that I had Riza, which is a rare disorder in Fantasy."

"Riza is kind of like OCD, I am guessing?" I guessed.

"I do not know what OCD is, but I can guess that it is something like that. It was triggered by strong emotions like hatred and anger. One day, I had gotten into a quarrel with Kalai. It was meant to be playful, but I thought differently. I had set the house on fire and killed my sister and mom. I didn't mean to. I really didn't. But...I just..." Drew sighed before burying his face in his hands.

I shot him a look of sympathy as I pulled him into a hug.

"O-Oi, just what the heck are you d- - -"

"Drew," I rested my head on his. "I'm here for you. So, stop being so alone." I told him.

I could tell Drew wanted to snap back at me, but he relaxed in my arms as he let me hold him until he felt like he was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Holy mama! This chapter is finally done!<strong>

**Drew-*arches eyebrow* Holy mama? Really?**

**Me-Look, you just shut yoself up!**

**Drew-*rolls eyes* Whatev, Mom.**

**Mika-Drew...**

**Drew-Okay, sorry, sorry.**

**Drabin-So, writer sir! What is to happen next?**

**Me-Well, if you want to know that badly, then you need to- - -**

**Kalai-Kekeke! R&R and you'll get a virtual pie!**

**Drabin-And let's all see what will happen next.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Preview<strong>

"Drew, stop lying to me and tell me where we're going!"

"You little bitch! Don't give me your back talk."

"This place is pretty weird..."

"May, I think that I...I..."


End file.
